Nienawiść, skarpetki i schody
Część druga poprzedniego odcinka o tytule: "Miłość, majtki i winda". Gdy Fineasz, Izabela i Dundersztyc przypomnieli sobie o drugim wymiarze. Heinz postanawia dzieci uwięzić w klatce, a potem stworzyć Skarpetko-Rozkazuj-Osobę-Do-Złych-Celów-Inator. Później sprawy się komplikują gdyż Izabela nie jest już służącą Dundersztyca tylko czarnym charakterem, która próbuje zniszczyć całą trójkę. Bohaterowie *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl *Norm *Fineasz Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Ferb Fletcher *Wielka Latająca Głowa Niemowlaka *Kacsacsőrű Scenariusz Na słowa Dundersztyca Fineasz i Izabela przypomnieli sobie o drugim wymiarze. Jednak dziewczyna rzekła: - Nie, ja nie byłam w drugim wymiarze. On był z panem, doktorze D. I z Ferbem, i z Pepe. Ja walczyłam z Normbotami w tym wymiarze. - A tam, szczegół - machnął ręką Dundersztyc - Ale teraz przyszedł mi do głowy pewien pomysł... Powiedziawszy to, Heinz nacisnął przycisk na jakimś pilociku i wtedy klatka spadła na dzieci. - HAHAHAHAHA!!! - zaśmiał się szaleniec - Pojmałem dzieci, które kocha Pepe Pan Dziobak. Teraz mogę go szantażować. Zadzwonię do Monobrewego, żeby przysłał tu Pepe Pana Dziobaka! Dundersztyc poszedł do telefonu, ale natknął się na Norma, który niósł ciasteczka. Robot powiedział: - Proszę pana, przepraszam, że wylałem na pana herbatę. I że przeze mnie Pepe Pan Dziobak uwolnił się z pułapki. W ramach przeprosin przygotowałem ciasteczka! - O, fajnie! - ucieszył się Heinz - Dawaj je! Mężczyzna wziął ciasteczko i włożył do ust. Ale szybko je wypluł. - Norm, to ciasteczko jest ohydne. Z czego ty je zrobiłeś? - Dałem keczupu Heinz - pogodnie odparł Norm - Na cześć pana. - Kretyn - mruknął Dundersztyc i wybrał numer do Monograma. Po chwili major odebrał. - Halo?! - odebrał Monogram, który siedział w wannie. - Witaj, Monobrew. - Dusiek?! Po co do mnie dzwonisz? - Chcę ci powiedzieć, że pojmałem dzieci, które kochają Pepe Pana Dziobaka. - Jakie dzieci? - zapytał Monogram. - Taki chłopak z trójkątną głową i dziewczynka z owalną głową. - O Boż! - zakrzyczał major - Ten chłopak to właściciel agenta P. - Tak? Ale chcę... - w tym czasie Monogram się rozłączył - Halo?! Monogram wezwał Agenta P do bazy. Dziobak udał się tam, choć nie wiedział, po co major wzywa go drugi raz. Usiadł na czerwonym foteliku. Na ekranie pojawił się Francis i powiedział: - Agencie P, mamy dla ciebie smutną wiadomość... - BUUUUU!!!! - zawył Carl w tle. - Cicho bądź, Carl - syknął Francis - To poważna sprawa. Nie płacę ci za to, żebyś mi przeszkadzał. - Pan mi w ogóle nie płaci. - No to będę ci płacił jeszcze mniej. - Mniej niż nic? Czyli ile? - Będę ci płacił ujemnie, czyli ty będziesz musiał mi płacić. - Dobrze, dobrze, już przestaję. Monogram zwrócił się ponownie do Agenta P i rzekł: - Wybacz, Agencie P. Chodzi o to, że Dundersztyc przypomniał sobie jakimś cudem o drugim wymiarze i porwał Fineasza Flynna i Izabelę Garcia-Shapiro. Niestety będziemy musieli cię przenieść. Amnezjo-inatora nie można bowiem użyć drugi raz na tych samych osobach, gdyż to szkodliwe. Carl już miał znowu krzyknąć "BUUUU!", ale opamiętał się. - Teraz jednak musisz uratować te dzieci. A potem przeniesiemy cię do Ferenca Kacsacsőrű. To złoczyńca z węgierskiego oddziału BABECZKI. Jego nemezis Bibliotekarz Pan Koń ma niedługo przejść na emeryturę, więc ty byś go zastąpił. Znalazłby się ktoś inny, ale w takim razie ty będziesz. Facet mieszka nad uroczym jeziorem Balaton. A ty zamieszkasz w trójosobowej rodzinie: rodzice i siedmioletnia Erzsébet, która marzy o fajnym zwierzątku domowym. Aha, i Agent Koń to nie jest koń w bibliotece, który pojawiał się w danvillskiej telewizji. On po prostu ma na imię Bibliotekarz, nie wiem dlaczego. Zbieżność nazwisk jest przypadkowa. Tak samo jak to, że nazwisko tego złoczyńcy znaczy "Dziobak". - A ja myślałem, że celowa - powiedział Carl. - Cicho! Pepe zasalutował i poleciał paralotnią do Spółki Zło. Miał nadzieję, że po ocaleniu dzieci uda mu się coś wykombinować, by nie zostać przeniesionym. Pepe przyleciał paralotnią do Spółki Zło. - Pepe Pan Dziobak, cóż to.... - nie dokończył zdania, bo mu Fineasz i Izabela przerwali. - Pepe?! Jesteś tajnym agentem? - zakrzyczeli równocześnie Fineasz i Izabela. - Tak, jest. Skoro mam waszą trójkę, mogę was wykorzystać do złych celów. - NIGDY! - zakrzyczała Finbela. - Oto mój Skarpetko-Rozkazuj-Osobę-Do-Złych-Celów-Inator! Inator wyglądał jak wielka skarpetka, ale miał mnóstwo napisów "ZŁO". Tymczasem z sufitu zaczął spadać deszcz klatek, więc mimo licznych uników w końcu Pepe został uwięziony. - Pepe! - krzyknął Fineasz - A w ogóle... co to jest, ta maszyna? - To jest, chłopcze, mój nowy inator! - wyjaśnił Heinz - Gdy strzelę z niego w kogoś spadną mu skarpetki i przylecą do mnie, a ten ktoś będzie musiał słuchać moich rozkazów dopóki nie odzyska skarpetek. - Ale Pepe nie ma skarpetek - zauważyła Iza. - Ale wy macie! A swoją drogą, czemu dziwiliście się, że to tajny agent, skoro przypomnieliście sobie o drugim wymiarze? - Jakoś tak odruchowo - mruknął chłopiec - Normalnie, jakbym coś takiego zobaczył, tak bym zareagował. - Aha. Norm podszedł z wielkim ciastem i powiedział: - Proszę pana, z okazji... - Nie, Norm, więcej mnie nie nabierzesz! - odparł szorstko Heinz - Tym razem pewnie dodałeś soli zamiast proszku do pieczenia. - Skąd pan wiedział? - Szkoda gadać. Weź to postaw na stole, potem wyślę to Rogerowi w prezencie. - Tak jest - powiedział pogodnie Norm, postawił ciasto i poszedł. Dundersztyc majstrował przy maszynie, poczym wystrzelił promieniem w dzieci znajdujące się w klatce. Skarpetki Fineasza i Izabeli wyruszyły do środka Inatora, a Dundersztyc wypuścił dzieci z klatki. - Ciekawe czy działa.... - pomyślał doktor. - Panie czekamy na twój rozkaz - mówił Fineasz wraz z Izabelą. - To działa! - zafascynował się Heinz - Rozkazuję wam pokonać tego dziobaka. Finbela ruszyła w stronę Pepe, Izabela go uwolniła z klatki, a Fineasz chciał go uderzyć w głowę, jednak dziobak zrobił unik, dziewczynka rzuciła go na Dundersztyca. - Ej! Jestem waszym panem i nie rzucajcie we mnie dziobakami! Pepe wyjmuje z kapelusza pewny przycisk i go naciska w stronę dzieci, a oni zostali unieruchomieni w elektrycznych klatkach. Następnie dziobak postanowił odzyskać skarpetki z inatora. Wtedy dzieci mogłyby znowu być sobą. Fineasz i Izabela wiercili się niecierpliwie w elektrycznych klatkach, a Heinz rzucił się w pogoń za agentem, by ten nie dotarł do inatora. Pepe już prawie sięgnął maszyny, ale doktor rzucił się na niego, oboje przewrócili się na ziemię i zaczęli się na niej szamotać. Tymczasem Norm postanowił pomóc dzieciom wydostać się z klatki. Doktor Dundersztyc miał bowiem maszynę, która tworzyła substancję niszczącą materię. Nie używał jej normalnie, bo nie była mu w sumie do niczego potrzebna. Robot rozglądał się za urządzeniem. W końcu je dostrzegł. Wziął je z półki, stworzył substancję i wylał na klatkę. Rozległ się syk, błysnął fioletowy dym i klatka wybuchła. Fineasz i Iza byli wolni. Rzucili się, by pomóc Heinzowi w walce z Pepe. Robot również do nich dołączył. Nim jednak dzieci i Norm dobiegli, Pepe rąbnął Dundersztyca w gębę, a ten odleciał do tyłu. Agent zaczął majstrować przy inatorze. Próbował wyciągnąć skarpetki. Na razie udało mu się wydobyć skarpetki Fineasza, nim jednak dotarł do tych Izy, jego prześladowcy, wraz z Heinzem, który wstał już z podłogi, dobiegli do maszyny. Wobec tego Pepe zaczął uciekać ze skarpetkami. Wszyscy go gonili, a Dundersztyc krzyczał: - Oddawaj, oddawaj! W końcu Pepe wyjął z kieszeni granat, przewidziany na czarną godzinę i podpalił go. Nie chciał tego używać wcześniej, bo obawiał się, że później będzie bardziej potrzebny. Granat eksplodował z głośnym hukiem i wypuścił mnóstwo dymu. Korzystając z zamieszania, Pepe rzucił się na Fineasza i zaczął się z nim mocować, próbując założyć mu skarpetki. Gdy w końcu mu się to udało, Fineasz znowu był normalny. - Dziękuję, Pepe - uśmiechnął się chłopiec. - Nie tak szybko! - powiedział Dundersztyc - Przez ten wybuch zginął mój Skarpetko-Rozkazuj-Osobę-Do-Złych-Celów-Inator! Jeśli nie znajdziecie skarpetek tej dziewczynki, na zawsze pozostanie ona pod moim wpływem! - O nie! - powiedział Fineasz - Natychmiast ją wylecz złoczyńco! - Najpierw znajdź jej skarpetki - odpowiedział Dundersztyc. - Skoro tak to..... Ferb jest potrzebny. Pepe masz paralotnię? Dziobak kiwa przerząco. - No to winda - zaproponował Fineasz. W tym momencie Izabela psuje windę i przychodzi do Spółki Zło mówiąc: - Winda zepsuta. - To jedynym elementem wydostania się stąd to schody. Chodź Pepe! Rudowłosy i Pepe biegną ów schodów. - Heinz potrzebny mi Schodo-Wydłużator. - Po co? - pyta zaciekawiony doktor. - By Fineasz i Pepe nigdy nie dotarli na sam dół. Izabela się złowieszczo śmieje. - To świetny pomysł, dziewczynko - ucieszył się doktor. - Mam na imię Izabela. Nie mów na mnie "dziewczynka" - nadąsała się Iza. - OK, OK. Tak się składa, że akurat mam taką maszynę. Zbudowałem kiedyś sobie dla zabawy. Cóż za zbieg okoliczności. Zupełnie taki, jak to, że mój kolega z BABECZKI ma na nazwisko Kacsacsőrű, co znaczy "dziobak" po węgiersku. - Nie gadaj, tylko używaj tego inatora! - pogoniła go dziewczynka - Oni zaraz dobiegną na sam dół! Heinz wyciągnął maszynę, która wyglądała jak miniaturowe spiralne schody z działem. Wycelował działem w schody i osiągnęły one nieskończoną długość. - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! - zaśmiali się diabelsko Iza i Heinz. - Czy ja też mam się śmiać? - spytał Norm. - Nie, kretynie - odparł Dundersztyc - Ooo, a co to za ciasto na stole? Podaj mi je! Wygląda apetycznie. Robot wręczył doktorowi ciasto. Ten skosztował, ale było tak ohydne, że musiał pobiec do sedesu, żeby do niego się wyrzygać. Po chwili wrócił i powiedział wściekle: - Zapomniałem o tym cieście. Ten dureń dał do niego soli zamiast proszku do pieczenia, a ja miałem dać to Rogerowi. Jak mogłem o tym zapomnieć. - HAHAHAHAHA, co za ciamajda! - zaśmiała się złośliwie Iza. - Hmmm... - zastanowił się Heinz w myślach - Ciekawe. Dzięki swojemu inatarowi nie tylko zamieniłem tę lalusię w moją służebnicę, ale również ma teraz mroczny charakter, który ujawnił się dopiero po chwili. Robiłem w pośpiechu tę maszynę i może niedokładnie ją zrobiłem... Ciekawe, co jeszcze się z nią stanie. Heinz nie wiedział, jak bardzo źle zrobił ten akurat inator. Iza tylko na początku była bezmyślną służebnicą doktora. Teraz stała się mroczna i sama chciała robić złe rzeczy. Udawała, że służy doktorowi, ale czekała na pierwszą lepszą okazję, żeby się go pozbyć. Ten inator miał jeszcze jeden efekt. Otóż odwrócił on uczucie miłości do Fineasza w silną nienawiść. Izabela postanowiła, że skrzywdzi tego chłopaka tak, aby doprowadzić go do łez. Na szczęście, gdyby Iza założyła z powrotem swoje skarpetki odzyskałaby normalny stan. Tylko, że nie było śladu po Skarpetko-Rozkazuj-Osobę-Do-Złych-Celów-Inatorze, a więc także po jej skarpetkach, które się tam znajdowały. - Mam jeszcze jednego asa w rękawie - uśmiechnął się Heinz - Mam pigułki zwane Ratowaczami-z-nieskończonych-schodów-teleportacją! Dzięki nim będziemy mieli przez 24 godziny moc, aby wydostać się z tych nieskończonych schodów, teleportując się z nich. Będziemy też mogli teleportować się na te schody skądś indziej. A oni nie mają takich możliwości! Heinz zwrócił się do robota: - Niestety ty nie weźmiesz w tym udziału. Robot nie może przecież połknąć tabletek! Zresztą może i dobrze, bo byś coś schrzanił, znając ciebie. Ty posprzątaj mój apartament! Przez to wszystko, a zwłaszcza ten wybuch jest tu straszny bajzel! No i znajdź Skarpetko-Rozkazuj-Osobę-Do-Złych-Celów-Inatora z łaski swojej. Dundersztyc i Iza połknęli tabletki, a następnie teleportowali się na schody, by dopaść Fineasza i Pepe. Na schodach Fineasz i Pepe biegli w nieskończoność na sam dół. - Pepe dlaczego te schody się nie kończą? Nagle na schodach pojawia się Izabela i Dundersztyc. - Witaj Fineasz. - Witaj Izabelo - powiedział romantycznie Fineasz do Izy. - Spadaj rudzielcu! Mam zamiar cię doszczędnie zniszczyć. - Ale ty.... ty nie możesz. - Właśnie, że mogę. Nagle powiedział Heinz: - Zastrzel ich Izabelo! - A ty aptekarzu, zwalniam cię! - Przecież to ja cię zrobiłem czarnym charakterem, nie możesz mnie zwolnić. Izabela w międzyczasie wyjęła pistolet i powiedziała do wszystkich: - Jeszcze słowo, jeszcze ruch to was zniszczę. Zostawię was na schodach zagłady, a ja pójdę zawładnąć światem. Izabela się teleportowała do Spółki Zło. - No brawo doktorze D. jak teraz wyjdziemy z schodów zagłady? - Fineasz pyta się Dundersztyca. - Mam tu specjalne tabletki, z których możemy się gdzieś teleportować - odpowiedział Heinz. Fineasz, Pepe i Dundersztyc się teleportują. Teleportowali się także do Spółki Zło, bo tylko tam mogli (tak działały te tabletki). A tam już była Iza, która walczyła z Normem. Po krótkiej walce robot przegrał i przewalił się na ziemię. Dziewczyna sporzała ze złością na przybyłych. - No tak, zapomniałam, że aptekarz miał więcej tabletek przy sobie. - Skąd ty w ogóle masz ten pistolet? - zaciekawił się Heinz. - Był w twoim apartamencie - wyjaśniła dziewczynka - Rąbnęłam ci go, gdy nie patrzyłeś. - No tak, zapomniałem, że kupiłem go na wyprzedaży. - W sumie to po co ja z wami w ogóle gadam, nieudacznicy? - spytała z pogardą - Lepiej was zniszczę! Dziewczynka wyjęła pistolet i skierowała na naszą trójkę. - Izabelo, nie! - krzyknął Fineasz. Iza posłała mu najbardziej okrutny, zimny i pozbawiony ciepła uśmiech, jaki potrafiła. - Ty... całowałeś mnie w windzie! Jesteś parszywym podrywaczem, który nie zasługuje na kogoś tak wspaniałego jak ja! Nienawidzę cię! I wiem, jak cię zniszczyć! Zabiję Pepe! - NIEEEE!!!- jęknął chłopiec. - Co? - zdziwił się Dusiek - Chcesz zabić mojego nemezis, Pepe Pana Dziobaka? I z kim będę wtedy walczył? - Myślisz, że obchodzi mnie to w choć najmniejszym stopniu, aptekarzu w brudnym kitlu? - wysyczała dziewczyna, po czym krzyknęła: - OGNIA! I wystrzeliła z pistoletu. (To dzieje się w zwolnionym tempie i wszyscy krzyczą męskim głosem: "Nieeee!") Kula celowała prost w Pepe. Norm go ochronił i sam dostał. - Norm! Nieeee! - mówi zapłakany Dundersztyc - Czemu? Czemu? Byłeś bezużytecznym blaszakiem, ale i tak byłeś świetnym robotem. - Przecież ja żyję - oznajmił Norm. - He? - zdziwił się Heinz. - Zapomniał pan? Ja mam napęd wiewiórkowy, nie zginę. - A no tak. - Wreszcie się ta telenowela skończyła - rzekła znudzona Izabela. Izabela cisnęła w pewny przycisk i wszyscy znaleźli się w klatce. - Powinnam was zabić, ale nie, wolę wam opowiedzieć mój szatański plan - mówiła Iza - Teraz gdy jestem mrocznym charakterem zbuduję sobie Nienawidzę-Cię-Inator, żeby u wszystkich wywołać negatywną postawę do każdego. - I tyle? Cały plan? Beznadziejny - oznajmił doktor. - Potem gdy ludzie będą mieli negatywną postawę to będą mi służyć! - Nie uda ci się! - zaprzeczył Fineasz. - BUUUUUU! - zabuczał Heinz. A Pepe zaterkotał. Nagle Iza zamilkła i zaczęła rozglądać się po okolicy. - Czego ty szukasz? - zdziwił się Dundersztyc. - Skarpetek! - Co? - zdziwił się Heinz - Przecież one sprawią, że przestaniesz być czarnym charakterem! - No właśnie! - powiedziała Izabela z szatańskim uśmiechem - Dlatego muszę je zniszczyć, to wtedy nikt mi ich już nie założy i zawsze będę zła! HAHAHAHAHA! - NIEEEE!!! - jęknął Fineasz. - TAK!!! - krzyknęła entuzjastycznie, acz również złośliwie dziewczyna - A ciebie... skrzywdzę tak, jak jeszcze nikt nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdził! Dziewczyna zaczęła przetrząsać apartament, który, jak już było mówione, był w kompletnym bajzlu. W końcu znalazła Skarpetko-Rozkazuj-Osobę-Do-Złych-Celów-Inator, który był przywalony gratami, śmieciami i ruinami. Zaczęła w nim grzebać, ale nagle zrobiła zdziwioną minę i krzyknęła: - Ich tam nie ma! Zastanowiła się chwilę i powiedziała: - A co tam. Jak nie ma, to też mi ich nie założycie! Chociaż ciekawe, co się z nimi stało... Dziewczyna rozpoczęła budowę Nienawidzę-Cię-Inatora. Fineasz, Dundersztyc, Pepe i Norm, którzy byli uwięzieni w klatce, obserwowali ją z niepokojem. Rozmawiali między sobą szeptem: - Czy nie dało by się teleportować z powrotem na te schody? - spytał cicho Fineasz. - Niestety nie - odszepnął Dusiek. - A czemu? - Bo teraz przypomniałem sobie, że trochę za słabo je zrobiłem i jednak nie działają tak długo. - Och! A co stało się z tymi skarpetkami, hmm? - Ja je schowałem, gdy was nie było - powiedział cicho Norm. - No proszę, czyli na coś się jednak przydajesz - zdziwił się doktor. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. - Kto ośmiela się mi przeszkadzać? - wysyczała dziewczyna i poszła do drzwi. Otworzyła je, a tam stał wysoki facet o śniadej cerze i czarnych włosach, mający na oko trzydziestkę. - Jó napot kívánok! Eee... to znaczy dzień dobry! - powiedział facet z mocnym akcentem. - Ferenc? - zdziwił się Dundersztyc - A co ty tu teraz robisz? Niezbyt dobry czas na wizytę, właśnie siedzę w klatce z chłopcem o trójkątnej głowie, robotem i dziobakiem. - Zauważyłem - odparł Ferenc lekko pogardliwie - Widzę, że ta mała dziewczynka tak cię załatwiła! - Ja ci dam małą dziewczynkę! - wrzasnęła Iza i wycelowała w Węgra pistoletem. Ferenc wyjął inny pistolet i wycelował w Izę, trafił ją w serce. - NIE!!! Moja ukochana! - krzyknął Fineasz - Coś ty zrobił łotrze? - Nic - powiedział Ferenc - To tylko czerwona farba. Izabela strzelała w 30-latka, a on unikał strzały. - Oł nie. Nein ze mną takie numery. Ferenc i Izabela strzelali do siebie. - Dawaj dziobaku! - krzyknął Heinz. - Czemu mówisz do jego dziobaku? - zapytał Fineasz. - Bo jego nazwisko tak brzmi po naszemu. Ale Kacsacsőrű był świetnym wojownikiem. Normalnie zajmował się piractwem na jeziorze Balaton oraz na rzece Dunaj. W wolnym czasie okradał ludzi na lądzie. Było z nim mnóstwo problemów. Dlatego, jak Bibliotekarz Pan Koń przejdzie na emeryturę, konieczny będzie nowy agent dla tego szaleńca. Po chwili Ferencowi znudziło się tylko unikanie strzałów dziewczyny, więc wyjął wielki, ale lekki miecz, którym walczył. - Czemu ten świr walczy mieczem? W dzisiejszych czasach? - zdziwiła się Iza. - Bo on jest troszkę rąbnięty - wyjaśnił Heinz - On chciałby być piratem w dawnych czasach, więc udaje pirata. Korzystając z tego, że Iza na chwilę przestała strzelać, przez to, że się zdziwiła, Ferenc przystąpił do niej z mieczem i zaczął siekać. Dziewczyna przeraziła się, widząc, jak dobrze walczy. Cofnęła się, ale potknęła się o jakieś graty i wywaliła się na podłogę. Wtedy Kacsacsőrű skoczył jak dziki i przyłożył jej miecz do gardła. - Nie zadzieraj z Piratem Kacsacsőrű! - zagrzmiał - Ja jestem naprawdę zdolny! Napadam na statki i na wędrowców w tych ich metalowych powozach, które jeżdżą bez koni! Umiem walczyć lepiej niż przeciętny Amerykanin, co to siedzi przed metalowym pudełkiem, w którym pokazują jakieś obrazki! I do tego naprawiłem windę! Dlatego nie musiałem leźć po schodach. A, no i jeszcze miałem broń strzelającą czerwonym płynem niebędącym krwią! To akurat skądś ukradłem! - Nie jestem Amerykanką - wysyczała - Tylko meksykańską Żydówką! - Kim? HAHAHAHA! - zarechotał wariat - A co to jest to meksy- cośtam? HOHOHO! Co za śmieszne słowo! To chyba slang amerykańskich szczurów lądowych! HIHIHI! - NIE JESTEM AMERYKANKĄ! - ryknęła Izabela i korzystając z okazji, że Ferenc śmiał się zamiast pilnować jej, wyrwała mu miecz, jednym kopniakiem przewaliła go na ziemię i sama przyłożyła mu miecz do szyi. - Role się odwróciły, świrze! - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie - I w ogóle o co ci chodzi z tym udawaniem pirata? Przecież Węgrzy nie byli piratami! Byli tylko twórcami tego szalonego języka, który każdego normalnego przyprawia o mdłości! - Nieee! Mała dziewczynka pokonała dzielnego kapitana Kacsacsőrű! - jęknął Ferenc. - NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE MAŁĄ DZIEWCZYNKĄ! - wrzasnęła Iza i przyłożyła mu bliżej miecz. Ten jednak jęknął: - MAMUSIU!!! A następnie zdołał uciec od Izy i wyskoczył przez okno. Na szczęście dla niego spadł na ciężarówkę z materacami. Potem uciekał po ulicy, wrzeszcząc coś po węgiersku. - Dobra, skoro pozbyliśmy się tego durnia, a ja przy okazji mam jego miecz, zajmę się wami! - powiedziała Izabela - A może by tak... zabić Pepe mieczem? Będzie to bardziej okropnie wyglądało niż zastrzelenie i Fineasz będzie cierpiał! HAHAHAHA! Ostrze miecza opada. - Co to jest? To jakiś tandetny szmel. Iza wyrzuca również rękojeść. - Ale ja mam to! - wykrzyknął Norm - Ostrze miecza! Norm przecina kraty ostrzem i go wyrzuca na ulicę. - Dzięki Norm, myślałem, że zawsze będziesz zepsuty - oznajmił Heinz. - Ale to nie koniec - krzykła Iza - Mam jeszcze Nienawidzę-Cię-Inator! Czarnowłosa wystrzeliła promieniem w centrum. Ale promień zaczął odbijać się od różnych obiektów i trafił w... WIELKĄ LATAJĄCA GŁOWĘ NIEMOWLAKA! Która przyleciała do Spółki Zło. Zamiast uroczej minki niemowlęcia, była złowroga twarz! - HAHAHAHAHA! - zaśmiała się Izabela - Mam teraz takiego demona jako sługę! Głowa zaczęła obrzucać wszystkich nienawistnymi spojrzeniami. - Pożryj tego dziobaka, żeby ten trójkątnogłowy cudak cierpiał! Lecz Głowa zdawała się mieć większą ochotę na pożarcie małej dziewczynki niż dziobaka! - Co jest? - zdziwiła się Iza - Przecież masz mi służyć! - Mówiłem, że to beznadziejny pomysł - wtrącił Heinz - Chciałaś wywołać u wszystkich niechęć do KAŻDEGO, to teraz masz! - O kurczę - jęknęła Izabela - Zapomniałam, że ja też zaliczam się do WSZYSTKICH! A chodziło o to, by ofiara nienawidziła wszystkich oprócz mnie! - Za późno - powiedział Dusiek. Głowa zaczęła pożerać Izę... - AAAAAAA! RATUN... - nie dokończyła, bo ją Głowa zjadła. - Uratuję cię! - wołał Fineasz. - Nie ratuj jej. Ma za swoje. - przemówił Heinz do chłopaka. - Zaraz.... Mam genialny pomysł! - powiedział Fineasz - Norm, daj mi jej skarpetki! Wielka Latająco Głowo Niemowlaka teraz zjedz mnie! - Chłopie, co ty robisz? - pyta się Heinz. - Coś głupiego. Głowa zaczęła pożerać Fineasza..... Wtedy Fineasz pojawił się w innym wymiarze, ale nie tym z filmu. I jest to rozwiązanie tajemnicy Wszechświata, co było obiecywane w poprzedniej części! Gdy coś tak dziwnego, jak Wielka Latająca Głowa Niemowlaka pożre jakiegoś człowieka, człowiek ten znajdzie się w niezwykłym wymiarze! Przy ziemi był biały dym niczym mgiełka. Na czarno-granatowym niebie były kolorowe księżyce. Słychać było szum fal, choć nie było ich nigdzie widać. W pewnym momencie chłopiec zauważył jakieś ptaki przypominające mewy, ale większe, czerwone i z zakrzywionymi dziobami. Ptaki te wydały dźwięki jak zwykłe mewy i odleciały. Fineasz rozejrzał się i dostrzegł Izę, która siedziała we mgle i miała twarz w dłoniach. Chłopiec usłyszał, jak jęczała: - Jak ja się teraz wydostanę z tego dziwacznego miejsca? Iza usłyszała kroki, podniosła głowę i dostrzegłszy Fineasza, wysyczała: - Ty... czego tu za mną przyszedłeś? - Chcę ci pomóc. - Nie chcę twojej pomocy. Zostaw mnie! - Daj mi założyć sobie skarpetki. Wtedy będziemy razem szczęśliwi. - Ale i tak nie uciekniemy stąd! Poza tym ja teraz jestem zła i nie chcę być twoją kochanką! Dziewczynka odepchnęła go, a chłopiec wpadł we mgłę. Wtedy poczuł, że w dotyku przypomina wodę, ale nie jest mokra. Fineasz postanowił, że nie ma innego wyboru, tylko musi siłą założyć jej skarpetki. - ZOSTAW MNIE!! - jęczała Iza, próbując odpędzić chłopaka, który ją przytrzymywał i próbował włożyć jej skarpetki. Izabela uciekała w mgnieniu oka, a Fineasz tuż za nią. - Zostaw mnie! - krzyczała Izabela. - Nie! Pozwól sobie założyć skarpetki! - Nigdy! Fineasz złapał ją za nogę. - Puść mnie! Fineasz założył jej skarpetkę na jedną nogę, a ona go kopnęła. - Nie kop mojego chłopaka! - krzyk dobrej Izabeli w głowie. - To nie jest nasz chłopak tylko wróg - zła Izabela mówiła na głos - Eeeee....? - zastanawiał się Fineasz co się dzieje z Izabelą. Okazało się, że jak Izabela miała tylko jedną skarpetkę, to jej prawdziwa dusza była w jej głowie razem z duszą złej Izy. Ale zła Izabela miała kontrolę nad ciałem. - Pozwól mu założyć mi drugą skarpetkę! - nalegała dobra Iza. - Nigdy! - wrzasnęła zła Izabela. - To moje ciało! I moja dusza była w nim pierwsza! Twoja dusza je opętała i ma teraz nad nim władzę, ale nie masz prawa! - Co mnie obchodzi jakieś głupie prawo - zaśmiała się złośliwe zła Iza. - Izabelo, z kim ty rozmawiasz? - zdziwił się chłopiec. - NIE TWOJA SPRAWA, PRZEKLĘTY DURNIU! - ryknęła zła Iza. - Jak śmiesz tak traktować Fineasza! - wrzasnęła dobra Iza, ale oczywiście tylko zła ją słyszała. Dobra Iza odzyskała trochę kontroli nad ciałem i spróbowała założyć drugą skarpetkę, lecz zła Iza szarpnęła się do tyłu i w efekcie ciało Izy wpadło we mgłę i zakrztusiło się tą dziwną mgłą. - RATUNKU! - jęknęła zła Iza w przerwach między kasłaniem - Ta mgła mnie udusi! - NIEEE!!! Lecz Izabela przestała oddychać! - TYLKO NIE TO! - krzyknął Fineasz. Chwycił bezwładne ciało Izabeli i przytulił się do niej, i zaczął płakać. - Izabelo, czemu ja wcześniej nie zdałem sobie sprawy, że... że... - łkał Fineasz - że mnie kochasz! - Pożegnam cię, zakładając ci tę drugą skarpetkę. Lecz, gdy chłopiec włożył jej drugą skarpetkę, ciepło i miłość wróciły do ciała Izy i ożywiły ją, niszcząc złą duszę przy okazji. Izabela otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się do Fineasza. - Och, Fineasz. Ty mnie ocaliłeś. - Tak, tak jest. - A jak się stąd wydostaniemy? - zapytała cierpliwie Izabela. - Nie mam pojęcia. Nagle Wielka Głowa Latająca Niemowlaka zaczynała się krztucić. - Nie chcę nic mówić, ale zaraz to coś chyba wybuchnie. Wiać! - krzyczał Dundersztyc w Spółce Zło W środku Głowy, Głowa zaczynała się trząść. - Co się dzieje? - spytała Iza. - Chyba nas zaraz wypluje! - powiedział oczekująco Fineasz. Podczas krztuszenia się Głowy w środku działy się dziwne rzeczy. Mgła zmieniła kolor na czerwony, księżyce zajaśniały na trupiozielono, a dźwięk fal zmienił się w dźwięk wichury. Wszystko zaczęło wirować! - RATUNKU!!! - krzyczęli Fineasz i Izabela. - Nie wiem, czy to przeżyjemy - powiedział Fineasz - Więc... I pocałował Izę w usta. A wokół szumiało, huczało, wiatr wył i wszystko się trzęsło! W końcu Głowa wypluła dzieci, po czym efekt Nienawidzę-Cię-inatora jej minął (gdyż działał tylko tymczasowo) i głowa odleciała. Dzieci przeżyły. - Ehem... - powiedział Heinz jak widzi całujących się Fineasza i Izabelę - Ehem! Fineasz i Izabela przestali się całować. - Co, jest? Żyjemy? Żyjemy! Udało się, Izabelo! - powiedział Fineasz i znowu pocałował Izabelę. - To... co teraz robimy? - zapytała Izabela. W Spółce Zło panował straszny bajzel. Wszędzie walaly się części inatorów, meble były w nieładzie. Nasi bohaterowie podczas walk w Spółce dokonali wielu zniszczeń. Również szaleniec Kacsacsőrű, który nie wiadomo, skąd się tu wcześniej wziął, zrobił swoje. Innymi słowy, istny chlew! - Dobra, idźcie sobie, młodociani kochankowie i ty, Pepe Panie Dziobaku - rzekł Heinz - Dziś już niczego nie będę robił, bo mam dość wrażeń i muszę jeszcze posprzątać ten bajzel. Norm! Pomóż mi! - Tak jest! - powiedział pogodnie robot, wziął pierwszy lepszy śmieć i wyrzucił do sedesu. - Norm, tam się nie wyrzuca śmieci - powiedział ciężko Dundersztyc. Fineasz i Iza trzymali się za ręce i zjechali, wraz z Pepe, windą na dół. Lecz Pepe martwił się, co zrobić, by go nie przenieśli, by nie musiał porzucać swojej kochanej rodziny. Ale tęskniłby również za Dundersztycem, gdyby go wysłano do walki z tym kretynem Ferencem. Fineasz, Izabela i Pepe wrócili do ogródka, a tam zobaczyli Ferba, Buforda i Baljeet'a. - Siema, gdzie byliście? - spytał zaciekawiony Ferb. - Ech... długo by opowiadać - powiedział Fineasz. - Ej, a dlaczego Pepe ma kapelusz? - spytał Baljeet. - Jest tajnym agentem - odpowiedziała Izabela. - Hej, Pepe coś taki smutny? - pyta się Fineasz. Pepe zastanawia się jak ma im powiedzieć, że musi zostać przeniesiony, więc napisał list. - O, napisał list - powiedział osiłek. - "Fineasz i Ferb jesteście moimi najlepszymi właścicielami i was kocham, ale muszę zostać przeniesiony, ponieważ poznaliście mój sekret." - Fineasz czytał list - Ej, a może zrobimy taki wynalazek, który by zrobił, żeby twój szef o tym zapomniał, no wiesz, o dzisiejszym dniu? Pepe się szyderczo uśmiecha. - Ale ten szurnięty aptekarz i jego robot też muszą zapomnieć - zauważyła Iza. - Dobra, a co jeśli on też innym powiedział? - spytał Baljeet. - Nie, bo on siedzi w apartamencie z robotem i sprząta bajzel - odparł Fineasz - Mało prawdopodobne. - Ale jednak możliwe - zauważył osiłek. - No to zbudujemy wykrywacz kłamstw i każemy mu powiedzieć, czy komuś powiedział - zaproponował Ferb. - Ooo, jaka długa kwestia, Ferb - zaśmiała się Iza. Dzieci zbudowały nową maszynę, której, w przeciwieństwie do Amnezjo-inatora można było wielokrotnie używać oraz wykrywacz kłamstw. Pepe poleciał do Monograma i Carla, i usunął im pamięć i przy okazji też sprawdził wykrywaczem, czy i oni czegoś nie wygadali. Potem zrobił to samo z Dundersztycem i Normem. I wszystko wróciło do normy... No, prawie wszystko. Tymczasem Kacsacsőrű wrócił nad jezioro Balaton, ale obok jego łódki, która nazywała się Farkas, czyli Wilk po węgiersku stali dwaj komornicy. - Panie Kacsacsőrű, czemu pan nie płaci czynszu za łódkę? - spytał jeden. - Co? - ryknął Ferenc - Wy przeklęte szczury lądowe, niech was burza na morzu złapie! Jak śmiecie tak mówić do mnie, do kapitana tego cudownego okrętu! - To mała łódka - zauważył drugi komornik. - CO? CO? - Ferenc zaczął wybałuszać oczy i miotać się w konwulsjach - Jak śmiecie obrażać moją piękną łódź, którą wykułem w skale powstałej z zakrzepniętych łez pięknej syreny z dalekiego wybrzeża Nowego Świata, do którego sam dopłynąłem! Sam! Ostatecznie Kacsacsőrű trafił do aresztu, jednak postanowiono przenieść go do domu wariatów. Teraz nie był potrzebny już zastępca dla Bibliotekarza Pana Konia. A Erzsébet dostała i tak zwierzątko domowe, bo za dobre sprawowanie tata kupił jej uroczego kociusia. No i do normy też nie wróciło to, że Fineasz i Iza byli parą. Postanowili, że umówią się na romantyczną kolację w domu Izabeli, bo Vivian pojechała na jakiś meksykańsko-żydowski festyn. Zapragnęli też, że będą się całować i przytulać. Poszli do domu Izy i oboje nie mogli się doczekać romansu... Koniec